The Young One
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: The Powers That Be have decided to create something so very different from anything They've ever created. That something is another Power, who can choose to either side with the other Powers or the Lone Power and its up to the Ones followers to help Her..
1. Prologue

The Young Power  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Full summary: After billions of years the Powers That Be have decided to create something so very different from anything They've ever created. That something is another Power, who can choose to either side with the other Powers or the Lone Power and its up to the Ones' followers, the wizards, to help Her decide.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters in this story. If I did then this wouldn't be much of a fanfic now would it?  
  
Claimer: I do own Karisma Larena though. Please don't steal her she's the only character in this story that's mine, so far anyway!  
  
This is only the prologue and takes place about 12 years before the latest Young Wizards book. As for the rest of this story, it will take place after 'A Wizard Alone.'  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
'She will have to make the choice on Her own. Either Life or Entropy. We shall just have to see what She chooses.'  
  
'She will have the fate of Our Creations in Her hands.'  
  
'Indeed She will, but We must have faith. She is as much Our Creation as anything else.'  
  
'Indeed.'  
  
'Her time will come.'  
  
'That it will, but what will She choose?'  
  
'Even We won't know until then.'  
  
'Very well.'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the realm of mortals, on the human planet Earth to be precise, the piercing wailing of a newborn baby girl could be heard. The baby had the fate of all on Her shoulders, though no mortal knew it at the time. That baby would be the last of the Great Ones to appear. That baby would be the final Immortal. The ultimate creation of the Powers That Be, She would be one of Them and have all Their powers. She would have to choose Life or Death. It would be a decision all Her own.  
  
That baby's name was Karisma Larena, the Young One . . .  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This is only the prologue so its kinda weird if you ask me. I know its short but that's the way prologues are.  
  
So did ya like it? Please review even if it's to flame (though I'd prefer if you didn't).  
  
By the way, does anyone know how to make italics and bolds to show up on ff.net? 


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Wizards

The Young Power  
  
By: ChocolateEclar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nita, Kit, Dairine, Tom, Carl, Kit's family, Nita and Dairine's family, Ponch, and basically everyone except I happen to own Karisma and her family. Oh and I don't own the Wizard's Oath, obviously, or the Powers That Be.  
  
^_____^  
  
To Birdhead: Yea, the last chapter was really short, but that's the way prologue's are really. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
To Shima and Tempis: I'm glad you liked my last chapter.  
  
To everyone: I hope you all like this chapter and please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Wizards  
  
  
  
In Life's name, and for Life's sake, I assert that I will employ the Art, which is Its gift, in Life's service alone. -Except from 'The Wizards' Oath'  
  
  
  
"You're going to be late for your first day at this Junior High if you don't hurry up, Kari!" A shrill voice could be heard in a humble house on Long Island.  
  
Inside, a teenage girl was hurriedly stuffing her backpack with various school supplies while her older sister hollered at her.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, Tammy!" the teenager replied angrily to her sister.  
  
"Well I'd prefer if you weren't late for the bus! I have to get to work on time you know and if I have to drive you I'll never make it on time!" shouted Tamara Larena.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Just hurry up!"  
  
"Alright. Just stop yelling!" Karisma retorted putting on her backpack and running out the door.  
  
"Have a good day at school," Tammy yelled at her retreating back.  
  
"I'll try," Kari mumbled as she ran to her bus stop.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kari slowly got off the bus and surveyed her new school. It was a large brick building with teenagers, like her, walking around. She sighed, 'This is going to be awful. Most of these kids know each other. Besides, they'll probably just think I'm a freak,' she thought sadly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that day, six wizards and a dog sat on the porch of a large house surrounded by bushes in a suburb on Long Island. Nita and Dairine Callahan, Kit Rodriguez, Ponch, Darryl McAllister had been called together by their senior wizards, Tom and Carl. They weren't sure exactly why they were there; they just knew it was important.  
  
Tom stood up and showed them a page from his thick version of the wizards' manual. One section on the page had been highlighted with a pale yellow light.  
  
It read:  
  
'Thy shall soon find the Young Power, who shall be one with the Powers That Be, but also be one of Their creations Herself.  
  
The Young One shall come and the Ones' followers must represent Them in convincing Her to side with Them or the Lone One will achieve the greatest victory of all.  
  
The Young One will choose Life or Entropy.'  
  
The elegant flowing words ended there and now Carl stood up. "Our Sector Wizard has decided to order all available wizards, the Ones' followers, to watch for this 'Young One.' She could decide everything. We have been able to find out we can spot Her do to the fact She's a probationary wizard."  
  
"If we can convince Her to take the Oath," Tom added, "it'll help us make a huge blow to the Lone Power."  
  
"How do you know She's a probationary wizard?" inquired Kit.  
  
"The Sector Wizard received even more detailed verses then we did. His stated something like the Young One can choose the Ones' side if She takes the Wizards' Oath. Which means She's a possible or probationary wizard," Tom answered.  
  
"How can a Power just be created though?" asked Darryl curiously.  
  
"They seem to have decided its time to take matters of the Lone Power into Their own hands. They also have to make it fair to the Lone One though, by making the Young One have Her own decision," Tom replied.  
  
"How will we find Her? She could be anywhere couldn't She?" questioned Nita.  
  
"All the wizards are meeting with their Seniors or Advisers today no matter what, but it seems high levels of magic have been traced from only this area that don't match any of our powers," answered Carl.  
  
"So your saying She could be right in our own neighborhood!!!" exclaimed Dairine.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is she listed in anyone's manual?" asked Nita.  
  
"That's the problem though. Because the Powers are being fair to the Lone One They can't even tell us who She is exactly," replied Tom.  
  
"So we have to keep on the lookout?" questioned Kit.  
  
"Yes because for all we know She could be one of your ages," replied Carl.  
  
The young wizards left a little while later wondering who the Young One really was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Karisma was sitting in a tree in her backyard pondering her first day of school. She brushed one of her locks of raven hair out of her young tanned face and sighed. Her first day hadn't been that bad really. 'It was kinda like my first day of school at the last Junior High. Oh why do we keep having to move? Can't Tammy find a good enough job?!'  
  
She peered at the grass below her and her dangling legs. A squirrel was looking at her curiously with beady black eyes that were so very different from Kari's own bright cerulean ones.  
  
Her sister came outside then, scaring the squirrel away. "Dinner's ready, Kari," she said.  
  
'Alright," replied her sister jumping down from her high perch, making her sister wince with maternal concern.  
  
"Why do ya have ta do that? It's driving me batty!" Tammy said.  
  
"You mean more batty than you already are?" questioned Kari mischievously.  
  
Her older sibling smirked. "You'll pay for that, Squirt!" she said playfully making a swipe at Kari.  
  
Kari dodged and ran inside, threw the backdoor. She locked it behind her.  
  
"Karisma Marie Larena, I'm going ta kill you if you don't open this door right now!" yelled Tammy chuckling slightly.  
  
"Oh well, at least I'll die with a full stomach!"  
  
"You little-. you're not gonna eat all my food are you?"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
Karismmmmmaaaa."  
  
'She's already developed a motherly voice,' Kari thought shivering faintly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So didja like this chapter?  
  
Please review. All reviews are highly appreciated.  
  
I'll post another chapter again soon, which will most likely have Nita and Kit meeting 'The Young One' Herself.  
  
^_______^  
  
By the way, if anyone wants me ta e-mail him or her when I update this, or any of my other stories, just say so in a review or an e-mail. 


End file.
